beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Rookileakage Continues
from: Alistair Frith to: Dominik Rook Subject: Titania found Dominic, Titania has been found safe and well. I know now that you had nothing to do with the matter and I apologise for any confusion or inconvenience caused. AF The Rt Hon. Alistair Frith FRSL, MP Home Secretary from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith subject: Re: Titania found I'm so pleased Titania is back where she belongs. And how is your lovely wife? I do hope she is well. Dominic from: Alistair Frith to: Dominik Rook Subject: Titania found Good god man. How did you know Christine was responsible? AF The Rt Hon. Alistair Frith FRSL, MP Home Secretary from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith subject: Re: Titania found I'm very good at my job. Dominic from: Alistair Frith to: Dominik Rook Subject: Titania found (...) Published 27 February 2013 - Being Human Blog Why on earth didn't you say something earlier - to me? To the MI5 agents, to Giles?? This strife could have been resolved for both of us weeks ago! AF The Rt Hon. Alistair Frith FRSL, MP Home Secretary from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith subject: Re: Titania found Alistair, I rang Giles on the Monday after Titania went missing to tell him I had looked into the matter and it seemed most likely that your wife had orchestrated the abduction from Switzerland. I offered evidence that suggested she used the same private investigator who recently informed her of your intimate friendship with Miss Bellerose. Giles dismissed me and threatened that MI5 would turn over my house again if I repeated these allegations. He warned me that he was recording our conversation for my "inevitable day in court", so I'm sure you'll have no trouble confirming the verity of this account. Dominic from: Alistair Frith to: Dominik Rook Subject: Titania found Dominic, If this is true, I sincerely appreciate the effort you made. I'll be looking into this. AF The Rt Hon. Alistair Frith FRSL, MP Home Secretary from: Kate Whitfield to: Dominik Rook Subject: New point of contact Dear Mr Rook, Just a brief note to let you know that Giles Hopkins is no longer with the Home Office. I will be your first point of contact for the Home Secretary for the remainder of your current posting. My phone number is the same as my predecessor's and I'd be happy to help you with any matter. Cordially, Kate Published 27 February 2013 - Being Human Blog Kate Whitfield Private Office of The Home Secretary Assistant to The Rt Hon. Alistair Frith FRSL, MP from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith subject: Commiserations Dear Alistair, I was very sorry to hear of your impending divorce in the news this morning. I sincerely hope the surrounding fuss dies down quickly for both Sandrine's sake and that of your family. Given the events of the past month, at least you know you'll gain full custody of Titania. That is a blessing. Dominic from: Alistair Frith to: Dominik Rook subject: Re: Commiserations Dominic, If we could keep matters professional and cordial for your remaining week in the job, that would be appreciated. AF The Rt Hon. Alistair Frith FRSL, MP Home Secretary from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith subject: Re: Commiserations Alistair, I think you'll find it's two weeks. Dominic from: Dominik Rook Published: 27 February 2013 - Being Human Blog from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith subject: Type 2s Alistair, I understand you have no plans to renew the program of blood distribution to registered T2s that I was forced to wrap up last month. This is a grave mistake. There is no such thing as a safe vampire but it is my belief that distribution is the best way to control the vast majority of the "cooperative" Type 2 population. I have monitored a number of "dry" T2s over the course of my career and let me assure you that they are a far cry from benign; every day without blood simply brings them a day closer to their inevitable meltdown. A meltdown that will be all the more catastrophic for the dry spell that came before it. Take the T2 at the heart of Case #DK307, dubbed "the gentleman" by one of my former deputies. Not only had this vampire been clean for decades; he also helped numerous other T2s lead relatively normal, non-violent lives. However, one night this apparently civilised creature snapped without warning and slaughtered his human lover - a man he had lived with peacefully for many years. "The gentleman" then faked his own suicide and disappeared from the morgue of St Jude's Hospital in Bristol before we could apprehend him. Making a mockery of human bureaucracy, he then used forged papers to flee the UK on a merchant ship. God knows how many souls were taken by this newly bloodthirsty T2 on the long voyage to Brazil. My counterparts in that country inform me that "the gentleman" is now, once again, living a dry existence. But how long can it last? A year ago he reportedly entered into a new relationship, this time with a Type 3, and the unlikely pair lived together in a remote rural area. However, recent reports suggest that "the gentleman" and his partner have plans to make a permanent move back to the UK. I wonder, who will be here in my place, waiting at the docks for them to arrive? Will you simply send in Special Branch, guns blazing, and damn the inevitable public scandal? What of the diplomatic implications? Werewolves are accorded far greater rights in Brazil than they are here; you will not get away with simply exterminating "diseased and dangerous livestock" - is that how you once put it? More importantly Alistair, who will monitor all the other "safe" vampires of the UK once I'm gone? Who will clean up after their inevitable meltdowns? Need I remind you what happened when I wasn't granted immediate command in the wake of the Bristol train massacre? The story still hasn't left the newspapers. I have to shut down a new Box Tunnel 20 conspiracy website every other day. You have less than two weeks, Alistair. Less than two weeks to reconsider. Dominic. Published: 27 February 2013 - Being Human Blog Category:Miscellaneous